The Tea Series
by Tatty Lizzie Bear
Summary: [Post TCI][Chapters 1 to 3 Pre New Earth, the rest post] The Doctor and Rose evaluate their relationship and themselves over tea [Rose10 eventually]
1. Waiting for tea and thinking

**The Tea series**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, whoever created Doctor Who in first place and Russell T. Davies and the other writers

A/N Thanks to my beta reader and twin Rhiannon. Very helpful she is.

Waiting for tea and thinking

Rose was laying down on her bed, thinking. She had been doing a lot of that recently, and it was no surprise why. The Doctor had changed. She had gotten so comfortable with the Doctor, and now he went and turned into something different. He had never really explained it until he was regenerating. Supposedly, he was the same but yet different. That made her head hurt. It was funny; she could accept that there were millions of different species of organism across the universe, many of which had mind blowing and incomprehensible powers, and yet she still couldn't get her mind around the fact that a being could radically change and yet be the same.

But what was the same about this Doctor, anyway? Well, he risked his life to save her and the planet from the Sycorax, even when he was still getting over the regeneration and the TARDIS being inside of him. He was just as mouthy as his previous incarnation, as intelligent, as brave, as confident…there seemed to be a lot.

Then, there were some real differences between the two too. This version was way cheekier than the other ever dared to be. He actually liked her mum and Mickey, he wasn't getting his name wrong for a start, and he seemed to have a different sense of humour, maybe more of one. He was also flirty, which she'd never really seen the previous Doctor be, not much anyway. He could give Jack a run for his money now. He also seemed warmer; he hugged and held hands more, which was enjoyable. He seemed pretty hyper too; there was more of an energy about him. He was certainly a fascinating character

His look was totally different. For a start, he had hair! It was fairly long, a lovely brown-y colour, which looked really soft. His eyes were an intense brown, like melted chocolate, to use that cliché. He was slightly shorter, but slimmer that the previous Doctor. His image was a big change too. The brown pinstripe suit, the coat, the fact he used glasses and the beige Converse All Stars. It was very modern yet retro, but still had a timeless feel to it. It really suited him.

She had to admit that she was more attracted to this Doctor on a superficial level. But what about the rest? She had totally fallen in love with the Doctor; she really couldn't imagine life without him. But this change, it had thrown her all into confusion. He still didn't know who he really was, so how was she to know whether he really was the same person, and whether or not she loved him?

She hoped that she could decide soon, so that it wouldn't weigh on her mind like this. She didn't want to become a liability.

She then heard a voice calling down from the hall.

"Tea's ready!" The Doctor yelled. Rose smiled. Maybe it would be sooner than she thought.


	2. Tea making and confusion

A/N: Thanks to rosetylerrox, fallenavalon, Star-Stallion (yes, I am now accepting annoymous reviews), and gatermage for the reviews. Very kind of you guys.  
On with the Story

* * *

Tea making and confusion

The Doctor was staring at the kettle, waiting for it to boil. He had put the tea bags in the tea pot. He was still feeling confused- about everything.

For starters, he was still working out who he was. It had still only been a short period of time since his regeneration, so he had a lot to find out still. From his reactions to the Sycorax, he still had the knowledge; that was a given as it would be passed down to each incarnation. Yet there were other things that were the same, his chatty, mouthy nature was still there, as was his trust in other people. He also didn't care for authority, another trait passed down. His senses were still good, although now he needed glasses to read, which was a drag. At least the glasses he was using were cool.

There were some oblivious differences. He seemed cheekier, more like a naughty schoolboy than a serious time traveller at times. He had become much more of a flirt. This wasn't that common in all the previous Doctors. He did wonder why that trait had particularly come about. Maybe it was because of Rose.

The same could be said for the accent. It had been a Northern one but in his new form it was a Southern one, specifically London. He felt that this time he had got a better deal. Smaller ears, good as it would mean people couldn't tease him about that now, having hair full stop, his head would be warmer in cold climates. The only thing was that he had lost height, but that wasn't a big deal, and he had become slimmer; that would mean hopefully lighter on his feet.

The kettle boiled, so he poured the water in the tea pot. As he did this, the sleeve of his brown suit jacket dragged into the pot. He swore in Gallifreyan and got it out. He tried to dab it with a dish cloth. He looked down at his clothes; they were interesting. He wasn't really sure why they were chosen. They called to him, he supposed. They had something of previous incarnations, a suit with a shirt and tie, but yet he had managed to give it his own twist,beige Converse All Stars trainers. It was old yet modern, for Rose's time at least.

There he was thinking of Rose again! He couldn't help it; she was an amazing human being. He still adored her, even after the regeneration. How could he not? She was intelligent, willing to sacrifice herself to save the world, incredible, gorgeous. Her brown eyes seemed always to be smiling, at least when ever he looked at them, and her blond hair was soft and touchable. She was so important to him; that she may never fully know. He had been so angry at himself when he had been incapacitated after his regeneration, during the recovery period, because she was left in danger. She could have died, and that depressed him greatly. He had made a vow to himself, after he had taken the TARDIS from inside of her, that he would always protect her, but how could he had done that stuck in bed? He was so glad that Rose had given him his sonic screwdriver and woken him up when the Christmas tree was attacking, or she would've died and he would've been responsible. Thank goodness for the tea being spilt, as that sped up the regeneration so he could save the world and Rose. The only thing that still lay on his mind was that did she want to stay? She did seem to want to now, but what about later, when she works out whom he is? Will she want to travel with him or go away because he can't compete? The tea was ready, so he put sugar in the cups; 1 teaspoon for Rose, 4 for himself. He wasn't sure why he took so much sugar in his tea, just part of himself. He poured a bit of milk in each mug, and then poured the tea.

"Tea's ready!" he yelled. He loved Rose so much, but he wasn't sure what to do next. His previous incarnation didn't 'do domestic' but did he?


	3. Tea, biscuits and resolutions

A/N: This chapter was really a co-author with my twin sister and beta reader Rhiannon, as she did more editing in this one than the rest of them. I take total credit for the rest however :-P

Ooh!Thanks to Annie, Toniboo, gatermage, HoVis(I'm glad someone pointed that out! I'm pleased that some people do careabout grammar), eeveekitty85, fallenavalon,The Doctor's Tenth Companion, Mousewolf, rosetylerroxand Star-Stallion.

I'm also thankful for the peoplewho have put me as a favouriteor analert, asthat is really nice. Okies! On with the story.

* * *

Tea, biscuits and resolutions 

Rose ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The Doctor put the cups down in front of her with a plate of ginger biscuits. Rose stared at the mug, still thinking about what the Doctor was about. He made brilliant tea, but that really didn't say much about him. She took a sip. Yep, certainly one of the best things she had in a long time. Maybe that is how she could sum up the Doctor in general. He seemed so wonderful and this tea has kind of reminded her of that fact, everything he did really did that. But there was still the question of exactly who he was playing on her mind.

The Doctor was also looking at the tea. What was in the tea that had sped up his regeneration; he was fascinated. He looked up at Rose and she looked worried, confused even. He wanted to know what it was about- he was scared that she might ask to be taken home.

"Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concern was read easily in his eyes. She looked up quickly.

"It's nothing," she lied but the Doctor could easily read it.

"I know it's not nothing. Please tell me," he pleaded.

"I don't want to, it's about you," Rose admitted, looking into the tea again, unable to meet his questioning gaze.

"Well, what about me is bothering you?" He asked, using his free hand that wasn't around holding the mug, he tilted her chin upwards to make her look him in the eyes.

"Okay," she sighed, this was going to be difficult,"I've got that you're still the Doctor, but you've changed and now I don't know who you really are. You're still confusing to me."

"I can't answer that myself! But when I know I will tell you. What I can promise you is that while you are with me I will protect you. I care for you too much to let you get hurt," his voice dropped to a whisper before begging, "please don't leave."

Rose stayed quiet after that, but she smiled at him. He was still the same man and yes, she loved him. She gave the hand that still held her chin a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't," she said, then drank her tea.

The Doctor was relieved that Rose had said she would stay; he couldn't bare it if she decided to leave. He considered what he said to Rose, if he was to protect her then maybe he would have to do domestic. But what would that be like? He thought about that question and realised that it would be what they're doing now but instead of her being only his companion she would be so much more. It would be lovely. Now he had his head around that, maybe he could think about tea. He drank his cup, taking a ginger biscuit from the plate to nibble.


	4. Tea stains and clothing change

A/N: I have to acknowledge doonarose for inspiring me with her Chem!10, as you will see, but I have changed the character a bit to fit in with what I feel the Doctor would be like in the lab. If you want to read her stories, they're at http/ I have to thank eeveekitty85, HoVis, fallenavalon, gatermage, rosetylerrox, Star-Stallionfor the reviews.

With that over, it's time to continue with the story.

* * *

Tea stains and clothing change

Rose was making tea for the Doctor. After they had returned from taking Cassandra back in time, the Doctor had rushed off; instructing her to make tea like her mother would make it, put into a flask and take it back to the lab. She didn't even know there was a lab in the T.A.R.D.I.S. As she was making tea for the Doctor already, she decided to make herself a cup too.

There was a lot to think about, again. She put four teabags in the pot and boiled the water. During their time in New Earth, she had seen more of her old Doctor than previously. She had seen his fiery passion, his morals and his controlled anger. He was powerful; it was amazing to see that in action once more. He was so familiar and these were some the things she loved about him.

She loved how protective he was of her. He didn't just leave Cassandra inside of her: he wanted her out; although Cassandra ended up entering him instead. Because of this she had some fantastic ammunition that she could use later to tease him with.

But it was the kiss that was most surprising for her. It was wonderful to finally have her lips on his, even though he did not return the kiss. Although really it was Cassandra's doing as she would never have been as bold to do that but it did not mean that she wouldn't like that to happen again. But she had no clue as to what he felt for her. She was probably just his companion, nothing more.

The kettle boiled so she poured the water into the pot. She started to hear violent words, some in alien tongues and others in English. He really had a filthy tongue when he wanted to use it! She still adored him however. She walked over to the lab, following the shouts, and was surprised at what she saw. The Doctor was covered in stains. There was a big puddle of liquid on the floor and various drips of coloured liquid all over the table. There were broken beakers lying onthe bench and the floor.The Doctor was measuring out a pink liquid of some sort and was rather carelessly using a pipette, causing splashes that were lucky not to end up in his eye or anywhere on his person for that matter! He was just so chaotic and messy; he really needed a biohazard suit! She started giggling, the Doctor started to turn around so she ran off.

She went to the wardrobe. She had forgotten how big it was. She went through racks and racks of clothes and they reminded her how changeable the Doctor was. There were so many bizarre clothes, including a massive scarf and several multicoloured jackets. With a slight sadness she took note of the previous Doctor's leather jacket. She noticed a hat, a boater she thought, which she thought was rather cute, so she put it on. She wondered as she looked at all these different clothes if she could cope if the Doctor changed again. Unfortunately for Rose there was no biohazard suit but there was a lab coat with goggles so she grabbed them then returned to the kitchen.

The tea had brewed long enough, so she put the coat on the back of a chair and poured the tea into the flask before adding four tea spoons of sugar and some milk. She did her cup of tea with just one sugar though. She heard some more swearing so went back to the lab, taking the tea and lab coat with her.

When she arrived his jacket was in a worse state. There were now holes in his jacket sleeves, probably from some kind of acid, and there was a multitude of stains all over the jacket. He was just so engrossed in mixing the two liquids he had together that he didn't seem to notice the stains that covered him. She quietly walked into the centre of the lab where the Doctor was working. He had put down the beakers and turned around.

"Rose! I didn't see you there! Have you got the tea?" He asked. She looked up quickly, she had been gazing around the room at all the various pieces of equipment and books, all of which had intelligent titles.

"Yeah," she said and placed the flask on the bench. "But I've also got you a lab coat and goggles; as your jacket is in quite a state!" She then wrapped her hands around his front and undid the buttons on his jacket, allowing her fingers to cheekily brush his stomach, which she felt tighten. He felt so warm and soft. She dragged the jacket off his shoulders, allowing her fingers to trail down the sleeves of his shirt as she did so. When she had gotten it off, she gave his waist a quick squeeze and kissed his cheek before handing him the lab coat and walked out of the room, taking the filthy jacket with her, which she deposited into the laundry shoot. She couldn't believe how she behaved just then, it must have been a residual influence of Cassandra and she didn't mind one bit.


	5. Experimenting with tea and dilemmas

Experimenting with tea and dilemmas

The Doctor touched his cheek. Had Rose really hugged him and kissed him? His body was still buzzing from the touch of her skin on his, and the pressure felt when she hugged him. Admittedly, he had been avoiding her since they visited New Earth. It was because of the kiss she gave him whilst Cassandra was in her, and the comment that Cassandra made whilst she was in him. Did Rose really appreciate his aesthetics? What about the rest of him? Of course, Cassandra could have been lying, but he would like to believe she was being honest. Because then he would have a chance with her.

But what was he currently doing? He was doing research to work out what in the tea had caused the affects of his regeneration to be reduced so dramatically and to be made quicker too. He had found some books in the library which talked about what was in tea and what it did. Tannins were a good bet, as they did affect Time Lord's brains to produce synapses in the brain quicker, but also there was the caffeine, which always sped up reactions. There was protein and sugar in the milk, and extra sugar in the tea itself, and they would provide accessible energy as well as molecules for his body to rebuild itself. He wasn't sure that the sugars were that important, because he knew that he could have used the energy from the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s insides that he had in him to power the reactions going on inside. So that left tannins and caffeine in the frame. And that was where the chemicals came in. The only problem was he wasn't careful or patient, so had caused a mess. He had virtually destroyed his jacket, which he was annoyed by as it was so nice, and had wrecked quite a few beakers by knocking them over. He was so glad that Rose had given him a lab coat and goggles. He didn't realise that he had a lab coat.

Rose was so sweet and intelligent and did look out for him. He was so lucky to have her with him. He really wasn't sure what Rose really thought of him. He wished he knew, so that he knew whether to ask her out or not. He would adore that. He would be the happiest alien in the whole of the universe.

He started the tests, using the solutions he had made as well as machines that were around the lab. But he started to realise that he wouldn't really know what had caused the regeneration to speed up unless he was to regenerate again, and he was hoping that wouldn't be for a long time. He stopped the tests and started to clear up.

Rose was still playing on his mind. Thinking about regeneration had made him think about Rose's mortality. He would pretty much be able to live forever, unless he needed to regenerate 2 more times. But Rose didn't have that, she had a short life, and he would be crushed when she died. There was only one thing that he might be able to do. Other members of his species were able to change the DNA of another, using some complicated machine, so that the person was able to live as long as a Time Lord, and even gain certain abilities, such as telepathy. But as the Time Lords were all gone, it was unlikely the technology was still available. Anyway, Rose might not want to live forever. But if she agreed and they could do it, it would be so amazing as they could be together forever.

But he was getting ahead of himself. He had no real clue as to how Rose felt about him. He was confused. Should he take a risk and ask her about her feelings?


	6. Forgetting tea and inhibitions

A/N: This chapter was again written with help from my twin, her stories are at .Read please! Oh yeah, I don't own Strictly Come Dancing.

Wow, it's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Can you name the types of "porn" used in the story? Answer at the end, but read chapter first!

Forgetting tea and inhibitions

Rose had just made tea for her and the Doctor. He had been in the lab for over two hours, so she thought he would be thirsty. She just wanted to see him anyway. She then remembered that his jacket was still in the laundry and would be ready. So she wondered along to the laundry and found it folded up in the other chute. She picked it up and started to put it on. Well, it would make it easier to carry and would look good on her she thought. Not because it was the Doctor's, a wicked voice in her head said dripping with sarcasm, definitely not. She deftly buttoned up the jacket, then walked back to the kitchen and picked up the tea. They were carried carefully, as she didn't want to spill anything on the jacket, and went to the lab. When she arrived, she had to suppress her laughter. The Doctor was in a state! His lab coat was so splattered with liquid, it was almost multicoloured. And his hair was in such a mess! She had never seen hair so tangled and stuck up. It was at such random angles, it was obvious that this experiment had been stressful.

The Doctor had just finished clearing up. He looked up and saw Rose trying not to laugh; wearing his jacket. He pouted. It looked really good on her, but his lab coat was so dirty that he needed something else to wear. He unconsciously licked his lip, his tongue lingering on the philtrum. He took off the coat and goggles.

"I've just brought you a cup of tea," Rose said, and put the cups on the bench. Her eyes were drawn to The Doctor's lips, where his tongue was poking out, like in thought. She shook herself. The Doctor made her crazy at times. "And your jacket is ready," she continued, recovering from looking at his beautifully soft lips.

"So, can I have it back then?" the Doctor asked. He was cold and needed to keep warm. Had she really been staring at his lips before? Maybe Cassandra was right after all. How could he think that? It could have been nothing. He started to move towards her, hoping she would relinquish the jacket.

"You know, I think it looks better on me," Rose said, smiling, and started to run away from the Doctor.

"I'm cold! Give it back!" he whined like a child. Rose wanted to giggle again, as it was so funny to wind him up. She then decided to wind up the Doctor further by starting to move exactly like he did when Cassandra was in him.

"Ooh baby I'm beating out a samba!" She said, grinning, mimicking him whilst shaking her hips and waving her arms in the air.

"Rose! That's not fair!" He yelled. It really wasn't fair, as he wasn't in control at the time. Why did she want to tease him? He pouted again, "You wouldn't like it if I teased you about you kissing me when Cassandra was in you!"

"Maybe I wouldn't care," Rose quietly replied, and realised what she had said. Why did she have to say that? She was so embarrassed, and tried to escape. As she tried, she bashed against the bench, her arms went down to support her.

Had Rose really said that? He hoped she had. He decided to push it. She was trying to slide away, so he quickly went over, pressed his body against hers. He could feel the heat of her body against him, getting hotter and hotter, and it hit him like a wave. His hands went either side of her waist.

"So what Cassandra said was true?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, well, sorta, maybe, um, kinda…" she stumbled, trying to get out of the situation, going red and eyes on his tie. But what was the Doctor playing at? He started to lean in closer, Rose could feel his breath on her cheek. He got to left her ear, his lips just millimetres away from it.

He whispered, "Do you think I'm foxy then?"

She was angered. He was playing with her. How dare he! She thought he was not like other men, well males as he was not a man but a Time Lord. Some had played her, but she never thought the Doctor would. How very wrong she was. She shoved him out of the way.

"Why are you playing me?" Her voice cracking as she was on the verge of tears, as she loved the Doctor so much that his actions hurt her more compared to when others in the past did it. "What do you want?" This was when she started to cry.

What had he done? He had messed her around. He hadn't meant to, he just wanted to have a little fun. But he had gone too far, and had upset her. He'd better tell the truth. She was about to walk away, so he grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was against his chest. It was rather like a ballroom dancer, like those on Strictly Come Dancing.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear before whipping her around again, this time to face him so he could kiss her. It was quite aggressive, but he had wanted to do that for along time, more or less since he first met her so there was a lot of passion that had been held back for months within this kiss. Also he wanted to know that he was serious about this, that he meant it. It showed his possessive streak too, he wanted her to be his and his alone. He kept hold of her waist, as he didn't want to let her go but used one hand to wipe the tears that had begun to streak her face as they broke away.

Rose was surprised at first when the doctor had started to kiss her, but she soon got over it and started to enjoy the feeling of his lips upon hers. She was quite surprised at the agression behind it but matched it with her own pent up passion. Her hand went up into his messy, but soft and thoroughly ruffleable hair. Her fingers played with strands of it, sliding them between her fingers. She felt the Doctor's fingers brushing away the tears on her face and shut her eyes, smiling at his touch.

The Doctor took his lips and made a trail across her jaw line to her right ear. He then whispered:

"I love you…" and he repeated the movement to the other ear, "but can I have my jacket back?"

Rose then moved and repeated the Doctor's trail along his jaw line,

"I love you too…" again, she swept her lips across his jaw and continued "no, unless…" she bit his ear lobe, making him gasp, then pulled away, "you'll be mine." She said.

"Ok," he shrugged. She grabbed his tie, and started to pull him out of the lab "But if I am yours, will you be mine?"

"We'll see," and Rose grinned wolfishly. They left the lab, the Doctor grabbing Rose and kissing her again and again.

The cups of the tea that Rose of tea stood on the bench, forgotten as they cooled down.

**The End**

**A/N: The types of porn were tie!porn, lip!porn, tongue!porn and hair!porn. Did you get them?**


End file.
